closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Epic Music Video
Background: Epic Music Video is the home entertainment division of Epic Records, a subsidiary of Sony Music Entertainment, Inc. 1st Logo (1991-1998) Nickname: “Bars and Mic”, "Epic Logo Of Doom", "Awful Music Video" Logo: On a black background, three blue bars and a gray microphone fly from all over and stop in the center. “Epic Music Video” fades in below, and then we fade out. FX/SFX: The logo parts joining together. Music/Sounds: A loud explosion sound. Music/Sounds Variant: On the VHS version of Michael Jackson: Video Greatest Hits - HIStory, it uses the closing song "Heal the World (7" Edit)." Availability: Rare. Appeared on VHS releases from this period. It also shows up on the DVD release of Indigo Girls: Watershed (10 Years of Underground Video). Editor's Note: The sudden appearance of the logo might startle unexpected viewers. 2nd Logo (1998-2010) Logo: On a black background, there are several brown boxes emitting light beams from the left and right. The camera moves forward, then rotates to the left and eases backto reveal the boxes are part of a chain forming an oval. In the middle is a silver zeppelin-like metallic object spinning. The structure reflects the light. The camera goes down and a small fireball erupts from the structure. The camera moves to the bottom and another fireball appears. It then continues to the front which shows the object saying "EPIC". The logo eases back in the middle. Lights flash through the logo and it glows. A black light surges through the other lights rapidly and one at a time. Then at the bottom, "epic music video" in gold shines itself on. The a gold box glows around the company name to border it. FX/SFX: The lights, the structure, the fireballs. Music/Sounds: On the first half of the logo, there are sounds of ominous whooshes and electricity crackling. Explosions are heard on the fireballs. And when the black light surges, a surging noise is heard. Availability: Seen on period releases from Epic Music Video, such as Michael Jackson: Number Ones, Audioslave, Pearl Jam Live at the Garden, and Israel and New Breed: Live From Another Level. Scare Factor: Medium to high, there are so many dramatics throughout the logo, it could terrify some, but it's a little tamer than the previous logo. 3rd Logo (2006-2011) Nickname: "Epic Script" Logo: On a black background, purple and orange lights flash. Then it backs up as "Epic" writes itself in in blue and tan. Light flashes as it writes. When it gets to the "c", it draws a streak underneath and then black bordering appears with white around it. FX/SFX: The lights, "Epic" writing itself in. Music/Sounds: Whooshes are heard as the logo writes itself in. Availability: Seen on releases from Epic Music Video from 2010 to 2011. 4th Logo (2011-2015) Logo: On a white background, we see a red stylized text that reads "epic". FX/SFX: None, the logo just fades in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on releases from Epic Music Video since 2011. Category:Nightmare Logos Category:United States Category:Sony Corporation